


Matt, Karen, and Moffat's Desk

by Ameliapoand



Category: Doctor Who, Matt Smith - Fandom, karen gillan - Fandom, smillan - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapoand/pseuds/Ameliapoand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Smith and Karen Gillan are drunk on the set after a wrap-up party, with no recollection on how to leave. The two set off to explore while they can, only getting themselves more lost in the process. When Karen gets swept up in a moment, there are only three things left on her mind: Matt, their clothes, and a desk resting in the far corner of an empty office they stumbled into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

“Matt, what are you doing?”

Karen giggled as he squeezed her hand in his, twirling her around so that she spun right back into his chest. Her breath smelled of wine and mint, and Matt chuckled along side her. When she pulled away from him, he continued to move, swaying his body to the music that wasn't there. He was almost out of breath already, and Karen took a step backwards, covering her mouth with a hand to muffle her loud laughter.

“Matthew! Oh, Matt, you are so trashed.”

He didn't do anything but grin, his eyes closing in concentration to his movements. He swung his hands up over his head and turned in a tight circle, nearly losing his balance in the process. He stumbled, but Karen caught him with willing arms and he sagged against her shoulder, chortling uncontrollably. 

“Kaz!”

She couldn't help a new string of giggles bubble its way out of her mouth, and she pushed him upright, her hands lifting to smooth away the hair that had stuck to his face. He let her, a smile pulling his mouth apart at the seams.

“How much have you had to drink, exactly?”

Matt shrugged, waving her question off. “I don't know. Enough, I suppose.” He felt warm. A light sheen of sweat had appeared on his face and neck, but he seemed comfortable enough. 

Karen scrutinized his face, absorbing the way that his eyes seemed to glimmer in the dim lighting. She felt the buzz herself and was careful not to let herself be completely overwhelmed by it. Yet, all she could do was laugh like an idiot. She laughed even harder when Matt suddenly chimed in with her.

They laughed at nothing for awhile, not remembering where they were. It had been a wrap-up party for the season, and the whole WHO cast had ordered Chinese food and drinks for the set. Dinner had been great of course. Matt and Karen led the conversations most of the time with a little help from Arthur and Moffat. Every body seemed to be really enjoying themselves – and so naturally, when the time came for the party to end, the dynamic duo wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet.

Breathing in through her nose, Karen was just able to stop her chain of giggles - though Matt had already wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“Matt, I don't even know where we are anymore!”

He snorted then, bringing on a whole new fit. She smacked the side of his head and he straightened up, biting his lip so hard that she thought he would break skin.

“Honestly, Kaz, I don't even remember myself. Weren't we at the TARDIS around five minutes ago?” Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Or were we in Amy's room?” He brought his face to his hands to keep from exploding again. “I don't know!” he said, sounding anything but exasperated. He sounded almost pleased at the situation, and Karen could see why.

The set was completely dark with all of the lights turned off. A few dim lanterns glowed through the abyss here and there, casting shadows everywhere they went. All of the buildings looked the same – so did all of the individual sets. Perhaps it was the intoxication, but she wasn't able to distinguish anything from anything anymore. Not that she exactly cared, of course. It was like she was on an adventure. It was eerie here, in the night – all alone. She threw a look at Matt whose face now seemed serene. Well, almost alone.

When Matt saw her looking at him, he smiled, his features lighting up with genuine happiness. She wondered what he was thinking when he suddenly reached out for her.

“Matt, what are you – OH!”

He scooped his hands underneath her arms and pulled her against him tightly, her toes leaving the floor in the process. Karen cackled in delight at the sudden feeling of her weightlessness, and so Matt held onto her even tighter, spinning her body around in a circle. Their laughter both echoed off of the hollow walls and when Matt began to feel lightheaded, he set her down, feeling his cheeks aflame with his own blood.

“Matt, that was strangely graceful, even for you! Actually, even more impressive considering your state, yeah?”

Matt's bright eyes were overshadowed by his spectacular grin. “If you think that's graceful, then watch this!”

Grabbing her again, he wrapped one arm around Karen's waist while he took her hand with his other, rotating them simultaneously so that they joined together in the waltz position. A little squeal emanated from the back of her throat, and she that thought he looked smug for a moment.

“Mmmm... that was even better. I admit it. You're good, Matt.” He glanced down at her as their feet continued to move in a square motion and pressed his lips into her hair. She could feel his hot breath on her scalp and she shivered, though she doubt that he noticed, drunk as he was. Swallowing, Karen added, “I mean, when you want to be. You're good when you want to be.” She didn't want to satisfy him too much in one night, right?

“When I want to be?” he repeated.

“Yes.”

“Hm. Well maybe I should try something even better, then.”

Karen giggled, shaking her head. Her hair tickled his cheek. “I wouldn't push it, Matt. You're not the rock star that you claim to be.”

Matt scoffed, feigning offense. “Fine. But remember, you asked for this!”

Stopping their dance with an abrupt halt, Matt shifted his arm on Karen's waist, sliding it up to her shoulder blades. Clenching her hand in his, he bent his knees, dipping her towards the ground at an alarming rate. She screeched out a high-pitched laugh and threw back her head, feeling his breath once again on her skin, at the base of her throat. When she could feel his arms straining to hold her, she picked her head up to gaze at him and already found him staring into her eyes, fervently, she might add. Matt's face was only inches from hers and she felt her heart skip a beat, though maybe it was only the alcohol...

And then, they were falling. It didn't even take a second for her to smack down into the ground, while something smacked right into her. An 'oof' sound could be heard as Matt's body collided on top of hers, expelling all of the air from her lungs. She gasped, her eyes shutting closed at the impact. Another moment passed in silence and then Matt's warm hands were on her face, stroking her cheeks.

“Kaz! Oh shit, Kaz. I'm really, really, sorry.”

Her eyelids fluttered open as she went to glare at his stupid face, but she couldn't. Matt's brows had pulled together at the bridge of his nose, and his lips were parted as if in anticipation. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were wide open with fear. He simply looked like a little boy who had done something wrong. She met his worried gaze with her own and smiled.

“Told you that you weren't that good.”

His expression changed into a happier one, and he chuckled, embarrassed. “Shut up, stupid face.” He let his head drop beside hers and into her shoulder, so that their cheeks were touching.

Sighing, her arms reached up and wrapped themselves around his torso, patting and stroking his body, reassuring him that it was okay. When she realized that his full weight was still on top of her, she dropped her hands to his shoulders and shoved him sideways away from her, though he didn't budge.

“Matt, are you asleep?” she hissed between her teeth.

He raised his head quickly to prove that he wasn't, but his movement was clumsy and his mouth brushed against the edge of her chin. Warmth erupted inside of her belly then, though she suspected that it had nothing to do with her buzz.

“No, I'm not asleep, you dunce. Now, what did you want? I was rather comfortable, there.” He spoke with harsh words, but Matt's eyes were kind and... scorching hot. They smoldered like liquid peridot beneath his long lashes, and she suddenly felt like she was drowning in them. They were pulling her in, deeper and deeper, until she truly couldn't breathe.

“Karen?” he pressed when she didn't answer. It still hadn't occurred to him that he was suffocating her.

“You're... squishing... me!”

He looked down at their bodies and gasped, immediately rolling off of her and landing on the ground beside her with a hard thud.

Karen breathed in deeply through her nose, appreciating the fresh wave of oxygen. She didn't appreciate his body away from hers, however. He was warm. He was Matt. He was... her Matt. 

Her Matt?

Oh, great. Now the drunken stupor had decided to kick in. She silently berated herself for her thoughts and didn't even realize that Matt had already positioned himself into a crouch by her face.

“Are you okay, Kaz?” He sounded much less drunk now and more concerned for her than anything else.

She took a moment to compose herself and shook her head back and forth, as if to rid herself of her mental conversation.

“No? Did I hurt you?” Matt's voice was anxious now.

“No. No, sorry. I must be more drunk than I realized.” Way, way more drunk.

Matt took her hands in his and hauled her upright, but she tripped over her own movements right into his chest. They both giggled and he dipped down to kiss her hair again. Karen unintentionally froze at the contact and she looked up, his eyes still on hers just like before. The peridot in his eyes was swirling again, and she could faintly remember the ghost of his mouth on her chin. 

Her heartbeats came faster now, but only just. Not understanding the silence, Matt's eyes darted to the side, where it looked like another doorway had appeared.

“Hey, that might lead us outside or something, yeah?” His eyes flickered to the door again.

No. Karen didn't want to leave now. Not when she was like this. Like this and filled with warm, fuzzy, ridiculous feelings. But her head betrayed her.

“Yeah. Let's go find out, shall we?”

Matt laughed in joy again. Everything was so exciting to him tonight. It was fun to watch. “Come along, Pond!”

He took off running while holding her hand – running recklessly, actually. His intoxication still hadn't completely left him and it showed while he flailed about, nearly tripping over his own two feet every other second or so. They reached the door in a few moments and he jiggled the doorknob first, testing it.

“Well, it's unlocked,” he stated, simply.

Karen pushed past him and opened the door, realizing at once that it was another dead end. Her hand reached out for the wall beside her and she felt the light pad nearby. Flicking the lights on, her eyes narrowed and she put a hand over them so that she could see properly. The brightness – it hurt her head.

She could hear Matt laugh loudly this time and she turned around to find him taking in his surroundings.

“What's so funny?” Karen asked, bewildered.

“Hmph. This is Moffat's office.” Matt strode past Karen and started exploring the room, running his fingers over the giant, thick books settled in giant bookcases. Two cushioned chairs rested before a long, wooden desk that was placed at the far side of the room. Behind the desk was a large window gating the outside – the moon and the stars were out. This clearly meant that the door they were seeking should be near by. Looking around again, Karen even spotted a fake plant opposite where she was.

Weird. She'd never been in Moffat's office before. It was strangely simple for such a complicated man. Karen leaned backwards, unintentionally closing the door behind her. She yelped and stuck out her arms, accidentally flipping the light switch back off so that the room was suddenly shrouded in black. 

“Hey!” Matt whined in protest.

Karen had dropped to the floor and attempted to blink away the darkness, feeling heat slowly creep up into her cheeks. She suddenly felt giddy. It seemed like she was correct about her state. She could feel a whole new kind of buzz radiate outwards from her body.

Or was that Matt?

“Kaz, get up!” Once again, Karen was unaware of Matt leaning over her. She felt herself being pulled off of the floor. Grabbing a hold of whatever she could to steady herself, Karen felt the smooth skin of his neck underneath her hands.

“You're almost as drunk as me, huh, Kaz?” He chuckled and then released her.

But she didn't let go of him.

She could see him now – through the darkness. She could see the outline of his face; his square and sturdy jaw, his floppy hair, his perfect lips. She inched forward towards him so that their bodies were touching and surprisingly, he said nothing. She felt his strong, lean arms wind around her back, slowly – almost hesitatingly. Karen could hear the sound of their breaths in the air: hers more shallow than his lengthy ones. Moments and moments passed by in silence, and nothing happened. She could feel his arms flex around her as if he was going to let go of her again, though he always decided against it. She removed one hand from his neck and traced the contours of his cheekbones, down to the hollows of his jaw before finally making their way to his mouth. She lightly pressed a fingertip to his lips and she felt his mouth open again. Karen let her finger drop down to his chin.

“Kaz...” he said.   
His voice was soft like velvet. 

“Yes?” she breathed.

“Karen.” This time his voice came out in a whisper, and maybe even needy. She shuddered, her body lightly convulsing underneath his grasp. She hadn't realized that she had been leaning into him again until her forehead clunked against his. A breath hitched off in her throat and the same warmness came flooding back into her body. Slowly – so slowly she could hardly stand it, she snaked her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. Her chest was pressed against his so tightly Karen could swear that she could feel her own heart beat compete with his.

“Karen,” he repeated.

“What?” she tried to hide the irritation in her voice. The suspense was too much.

She could feel his head tilt downwards and she prepared herself for the impact. But what she received however, is not what she expected.

His breath was on her lips and she wet her own with the tip of her tongue. She was no newcomer to this kind of art and so she waited, and waited, and waited.

“Matt?”

He chuckled, blowing hotness into her own parted mouth. “You're good. But you're not that good.”

What?

Wait, what?

She could hear his mouth open again, starting to form even more stupid words and so she growled, a low noise coming from her throat. 

Karen threw herself into the kiss, and into his mouth. Oh, his mouth. It was perfect. She remembered kissing him in an episode in WHO, Flesh and Stone, but not like this. This time he kissed back, and he kissed back hard. Karen swore she heard a moan that was meant for only him to hear as their lips parted. Matt's mouth was soft and plump, and his chin cupped hers at the perfect angle – like they were meant for this.

Karen's hands twined into his hair, grasping at the strands at the base of his neck. She felt goosebumps erupt on her skin as his tongue collided with hers. He was gentle with her at first, but she pressed him – challenged him. He gasped when she pulled on his hair rather harshly, and she wanted to say that she was sorry, but not nearly enough for her to pull away from this... this heaven that she was in.

When Matt's hands slid to her bottom, she felt another wave of heat ripple through her body. She clawed at his back, turning her attention to his bottom lip to which she sucked and nibbled on. Matt pulled away and instantly attacked her clothes, prying open her button down flannel shirt. He undid the buttons faster than the average drunk and once again, Karen was impressed. She also noticed that her breathing had gone ragged - which should have been embarrassing, but oddly, was not. Letting Matt tear off her undershirt, Karen raked out her hair, letting her waves scatter about her shoulders. She stepped backwards before he could touch her again, much to his dismay.

Before Matt could ask, Karen smiled mischievously and dipped one hip to the side, lifting a hand to slide over her stomach, chest, and throat before winding into her own hair, which she then fanned out. She looked up from underneath her thick, dark lashes and was content to find him staring there, his mouth blatantly open with desire. Matt's peridot eyes darkened just a few shades, and he swallowed convulsively. While Karen played with her hair and angled herself so that he could see every perfect facet of her almost-bare torso, Matt grew more and more frustrated.

“What are you doing?” he nearly hissed. 

She stalked towards him slowly, her hips swaying so seductively that it should have been a crime.

“What was it, again?” she said. “I'm not... that good?”

Matt's eyes were drawn to Karen's snow white skin now that it shone in the moonlight. Her bra was a classic black color, with lace sewn across its edges. There was even a tiny pink bow in the center piece. 

His mouth watered again and he felt a finger underneath his chin, propping his head up. Karen raised an eyebrow inquisitively, her question still hanging in the air.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, he opened them to find himself lost in Karen's emerald gaze. How did this happen? How could she render him so useless so quickly? 

As if on cue, Karen grinned wickedly, no longer looking sultry as she did endearing. She wrapped her arms around her neck again and leaned in, closing the distance between their lips in a single, swift moment. Matt remained frozen in place like a deer in headlights as she took control of the situation. Sensing this, she broke free of his mouth and trailed off to his cheek, planting a kiss there. She angled her head to where she could get his jaw and peppered a few kisses around there, as well. Karen then moved down to his neck and hesitated slightly, smiling at herself. With Matt as still as a statue, Karen bent forward towards his skin, her tongue breaching the surface first. He felt her full lips shape themselves around his flesh and his eyes widened as she began sucking... hard. Matt stopped breathing.

When Karen noticed, she brought her head back up to meet his eyes. “So. I'll take that as an 'I am that good'”?

Matt tried to keep composure – to be “the man” in this situation, but her skin did him in. It was impossible for him to think when her bare stomach was pressed against his thin, cotton T-shirt. His hands skimmed up the length of her arms and she sighed, pursing her full, red lips. They didn't stop until they reached behind her ears and into her fiery, crimson hair and so he yanked her forward, his lips at her ear.  
“Yes.”

And then it was back to the fireworks.

Suddenly, it was Karen who hungered for skin. She felt Matt's mouth attach to her neck as she clawed and scratched at his back. Pushing him away, she kissed his lips briefly before helping him out of his shirt. With the both of them topless, Matt reached on her. As if he had never tasted liquor, he gracefully swooped down and grabbed Karen by the mid section, picking her up. She caught on quickly and wrapped her legs around his waist, crushing her mouth to his as he stumbled forward, causing Karen's back to crash against the office's door. Pinning her hips to the sturdy surface, he grinded into her, wiggling his core against hers. He broke off their kiss with a high pitched moan, burying his face into her neck. Karen's breathing turned harsh as he sucked and bit down on her neck, obviously trying to mark up any area that he was able. She was lucky they didn't have to film again soon.

He propelled himself into her again, eliciting a squeal from Karen. She arched her throat and maybe it was the sight of her flushed, and ready, and so, so, beautiful, but Matt couldn't help but gasp in response. His hands ached with the amount of pressure that he gripped her, but he ignored the stabs of pain and continued to grind his hardness against her core that was now so incredibly hot. He could feel her heat even through his own pants and so he drove into her again, and again, and again. Anything to preserve that glorious heat.

Bracing a hand against the wood behind them, he wrapped his other arm completely around her bare waist. Matt pushed against her with his entire body, and she felt her chest press against his own. Dragging on the deliberately intense movement, he secured himself as his lower body crashed against her jeans in a crushing force. He held them there, her back scraping the wall, and he nearly shouted when he felt her lift her hips, grinding against his stone hard core. A breath escaped through his gritted teeth, and his knees wobbled, forcing him to hold them down. Karen's eyes closed. 

Slanting his head further down, he was able to get a hold of the top of her breasts. He was gentler there, only settling soft kisses on their surface despite the fact that that was the only thing he was capable of. Another thrust against her sent him reeling, and he finally dropped Karen, sagging against her lithe, slender body. She made no pause however. Cupping him through his pair of skinny jeans, Matt groaned loudly and caught her wrist, yanking it away. He bent down and undid the sequined belt that was looped around her pants before undoing the myriad amount of buttons that held the garment to her body. Dragging them down, Karen stepped out of them immediately and kicked them into oblivion. Matt saw that she was wearing matching panties – they were also black and lacy. And then there was the fact that they were also still on her. The moonlight streamed through the window behind them and rested itself perfectly on Karen's body, which Matt had never thought possible in a human being. Her skin was smooth, and warm, and soft. Pliable. Easily molded into his. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders like silky fire, and her swollen lips looked even more red than they already had from in the beginning. She was beautiful. Too beautiful. She was impossible.

“Matt...” she trailed off.

Her eyes were wide and alert – but almost anxious. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head and laughed lightly. “No. I want... you, Matt.”

Matt ran a hand through his hair – a nervous habit. “I know the feeling.”

She stalked towards him, closing what little distance that lay between them. Placing her hands on his chest, she drew patterns across the planes there, absentmindedly doodling while examining him. His body was harder than the last time she saw it. Had he been working out? Matt made a noise in his throat as her hands trailed down his stomach. The skin was also hard there. She could feel his muscles flexing underneath her touch. Pressing lightly against them, she smiled in satisfaction before she felt her head being scooped up by an inpatient hand. Suddenly her mouth was occupied, but her mind still lingered... She forced Matt to bend lower as she leaned back and quickly unfastened his jeans. They too, were also quickly out of sight and out of mind.

Matt played with her hair while she glanced down at him there. He was wearing tight boxers, and his arousal was... impressive, to say the least. She smiled again. Reaching down to discard them as well, he stopped her with both hands. 

“What?”

“An article of clothing... for an article of clothing.” A gleam then revealed itself inside of his eyes.

Did he think she was scared? Or was he playing at something else?

When her hands plunged underneath the waistband of his underwear, his hands were suddenly at her back, undoing the clasps on her bra at the same pace that she slid his boxers down. Rolling her eyes, she removed them in one clean movement, and suddenly felt a cool breeze flit around her now naked chest. She wasn't sure where to bring her eyes. So she settled for his.

He was glancing down at her, an unreadable emotion burning inside of his gaze. Springing up on her tip-toes, she planted her mouth against his again, sighing when he plundered her own with his tongue. The act brought their bodies together again, which did interesting things to the both of them. He felt himself slowly slide across her belly. The sensation sent wild shivers down his spine and he unwillingly whimpered into her mouth, setting her skin on fire again. She bit down unthinkingly, and felt his lower lip between her teeth, to which she then let go. Pulling away from him for just a fraction of a second, she saw her unbridled desire in his eyes.

Karen began to search... they needed a suitable place and she didn't want the floor to be her only option.

When her eyes flitted over to the desk, she grinned, striding over to it. She placed a hand on the smooth wood, ignoring the other office-y items in her way. Yes... this would do.

Matt followed her and glanced back and forth, trying to guess at her intentions. And then it clicked.

“Moffat's desk?”

She giggled at how astonished he sounded. It was just a desk. 

“Yup.”

Matt's face displayed several things at once: incredulity, wickedness, insecurity, glee...

“But, what about the things on it?”

Karen snorted and removed what little things that were there. A mug full of pens and pencils, stacks of paper, a large flat calendar, etc. She scooped them up in an armful and dropped them on the other side of the desk, clearly pleased with herself. 

“Are you sure?” 

Karen narrowed her eyes – was he unsure about this? 

“I'm sure. I mean, you're definitely good. But how good can you really ---”

Suddenly she was not talking, or standing, but sitting, rather – perched on top of the wooden desk. It was cool against her flushed skin, but she hardly noticed for Matt was distracting her fairly well at the moment. His hands were everywhere now: in her hair, on her face, neck, sliding down her shoulders and chest, lingering there for awhile; sliding down further still, over her belly button, branching off to where her thighs parted. His lips were ravaging her already bruised mouth, and she growled, his hands or body or anything close enough to her. She locked her arms around his neck and crushed him to her, almost lifting her off of the table. But he pinned back her down, pushing her back flat against the cold, hard wood. She wanted to yell – was he really going to make her beg?

But he didn't – Matt was on top of her in a second, shoving her further up the long desk so that he wasn't hanging off of it. Only then did he lower himself onto her, to which she sighed gratefully. She fisted her hands in his hair again, breathing hard against his ear as he was working on her neck. She of course was also hyper-aware of the ache between her legs and the remedy to it right on top of her. Mewling, she pushed her hips higher so that they brushed along him, smiling as a tremor rocked his body. He was already sweating – she could feel the slickness on her body mingling with what was already there. The both of them panting like wild animals, she deliberately scraped her nails along his back, causing him to grunt in pain.

“Tell me something.”

“What?” she snapped. Like this was the time to be talking?

“Are you Amy now... or Karen?”

Unexpectedly, she laughed. She should have seen that coming – it was always a game between them. Matt had always said that Amy and Karen were the same people. He often asked her who she was at any given moment – purely for his mere enjoyment of course. 

“I'll give you a guess.”

She grasped the fistful of hair she had in her left hand and pulled back, exposing his throat to her. She leaned up and bit down, hard, before sucking on the now-bruised skin and then finally, kissing it. He yelled loudly in protest, but quieted down as soon as she began nurturing the spot.

“Okay! Okay. You're Karen.”

“Oh, you're so brilliant!”

“Wait.”

“Argh!” She let her hands drop and turned her face to the side. “What?”

“I don't have anything on me, Kaz.”

She looked up at him – he was clearly worried now. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “I'm on the pill. Don't worry about it.”

It took a second but Matt accepted this, and bent down to start anew. But not before another brief pause.

“Matt, I swear to God I will slap you. Please!” 

He smirked an arrogant smile. She was begging now. This was good.

“I'm just curious! Why are you on the pill?”

She yanked his face to hers and immediately tried to devour his mouth whole, all the while pushing her hips up to meet his, rocking against them. He was trying to work it out in his head before it finally clicked.

“Oh,” he murmured under her lips.

“Now,” she breathed, desperate. It wasn't a plea, but might as well have been.

She waited patiently as he adjusted himself. Untangling a hand from her head, he brought it down to himself. She had her hands on his back, obviously trying to pull him closer throughout the whole process. They both gasped as his hardness made contact with her sopping core, and he slid in roughly, warmth greeting the both of them like an old friend.

“Oh, God,” he whispered, dropping his face into her hair.

She made a noise of contentment and urged him to start moving.

Pushing himself up by his elbows, he found handholds above her head where the desk ended. He gripped onto the table's edges while Karen found her own, by the sides of the desk, as it was taller than it was wide. Wiggling his hips a little bit, Karen's eyes to rolled into the back of her head. He slowly started to remove himself from her and then thrusted inside again, biting back a moan as he did so. Matt moved slowly at first, careful not to push too hard and set the both of them off balance. He just couldn't believe that he was having sex on his boss' desk. With Karen. The world of WHO clearly held no limits.

Chancing himself, he thrusted hard into the goddess writing beneath him once more, receiving a yelp of pleasure in response. He almost smiled, but was too busy concentrating.

This was more difficult than he thought...

As if she could hear his thoughts, Karen groaned. He peered down at her in wonder.

“What?”

“This isn't working.”

“What isn't?” Had he done something wrong? Matt suddenly felt a stab of... well something.

“The desk!”

Oh. “What do you want to do, then?”

Like she had already planned this, Karen shifted their bodies slowly – but gracefully, so that he was now under her. 

“Mmmm... I see,” he almost purred. This position did have its advantages.

Karen smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Her hair tickled his face and he tucked it behind her ears, skimming his rough hands over the soft skin of her back. On cue, she bucked forward, clenching her hands as she did so. She rolled her body so expertly that Matt could only claw at her in retaliation. She was indeed a force to be reckoned with. Rolling her hips over his, she had him panting and moaning her name in a matter of seconds. Occasionally she would lean down to silence his lips with her own, but mostly she focused on her movements.

Matt's hands slid up her body and found her swollen breasts. He cupped them together, and absentmindedly rolled a nipple between his forefinger and thumb, that is, until she grinded against him so hard that he accidentally pinched down on the tender skin. Karen whimpered in pain, but swooped down to hush his apologies away once more. 

He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. He was sweating profusely now, and so was she. Swiveling her hips still, she started making lazy figure eight shapes until she cried out, stopping entirely. She was close.

Matt suddenly shot up so that their chests touched. He kissed her again, deeply, this time. He bucked himself into her as she rolled down onto him, and they both moaned in unison. When he couldn't catch his breath, Matt moved his face away to her shoulder, where he trailed along a string of kisses. She wound her fingers in his hair again as she allowed him to set the pace. He was close to her, but not close enough. She couldn't physically get any closer, and it wasn't enough. Frustrated by this, she used her anger as a medium for her motions. Taking on a new energy, she arched her back, forcing his body to become even more intertwined with hers than it already was. 

“Karen,” he choked out.

And then she knew that had about another thirty seconds.

Digging her nails into his shoulders, Karen rode him even harder. Matt threw his head back and sighed, squeezing his eyes shut tight. The sight made Karen even more wired, and she suddenly felt it – building up from the center of stomach. She whimpered wildly, almost as if she were in pain. Matt clenched his teeth together and gripped her waist with such force that he thought his knuckles might break.

“Matt,” she whispered, wincing in what could only be painful pleasure. Hearing his name come out of her mouth shocked him for reasons he didn't understand, but was such a turn on.

He thrusted into her with as much force as he could exert, and it was enough to send her spiraling. She kept moving, but her mind was elsewhere. Stars exploded behind her eyelids and she bit down on his shoulder, muffling her loud, blatant cry of ecstasy. Her face contorting, she bit down on her lip hard.

“Yes... Matt...”

He continued to watch her as she rode out her intense finish. Her eyelids drooped, but she pressed her forehead against his shoulder again, whispering “Matt” in almost-silent, little intervals.

Matt could have gone on to watch her if he was able, but he was too occupied himself. Every wave of her orgasm squeezed him tighter and tighter until he couldn't breathe. He was warm – so incredibly warm. Matt continued to thrust into her, and in his final thrust, he peaked, holding onto such soft flesh that he thought it would break. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream and he shut his eyes violently, shuddering as each spasm rocked his lower half. He half-grunted, half-whimpered out her name, barely able to enunciate it.

He sputtered, crying out violently. His body was over-sensitive, now. Just the movement of her slowly easing them down onto the desk had him groaning as if he had never finished. 

But then he was aware of her lying on top of him, her head at his chest. Matt smiled, winding an arm around her waist while the other came up to stroke her cheek. She was even more beautiful now, with her body flushed pink.

He could feel a faint echo of a headache starting to come on. Was it a hangover? He almost cursed at the thought.

Moments passed in silence again, and Matt assumed that Karen had fallen asleep. Was that the case?

Again, as if she had heard him thinking, Karen propped up her head and grinned. “So!”

Matt raised an eyebrow. 

“You are good.”

He chuckled, stroking her back again. He pressed his lips against her slightly matted hair. “So, what next, Pond?”

She sprung out of his arms and off of the desk in excitement. The devilish gleam was back in her eyes and she beamed at him, satisfied at his confusion.

“Now, Matthew... it's time for Round 2.”


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Smith and Karen Gillan are drunk on the set after a wrap-up party, with no recollection on how to leave. The two set off to explore while they can, only getting themselves more lost in the process. When Karen gets swept up in a moment, there are only three things left on her mind: Matt, their clothes, and a desk resting in the far corner of an empty office they stumbled into.

“Round two?” Matt exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch. “We just finished round one! I know you're a woman and the female body works in mysterious ways Kaz, but I'm a man. I need time to recover.” He sighed, his back still pressed against Moffat's desk -

Which he had had sex on.

Crossing his arms, Matt closed his eyes and concentrated on slowing down his breathing. A light sheen of sweat had dewed upon the first half of his body, and he could feel every muscle in his system beginning to relax. Sighing, he brought both hands to his head and buried them in his sweaty hair, pushing it away from his face. He wasn't even thinking about what Karen was doing when suddenly he opened his eyes to find hers, upside down, staring at him. Startled, he jolted upright, smacking both of their foreheads together.

“Ugh, Matt!” She pulled away and winced, rubbing the skin on her face that was already starting to swell. “Seriously? Why?” She cursed under her breath.

Matt groaned and let his head fall back against the cool wood beneath him. “You're the one who scared me, stupid.” And once again, she was hovering, her long, tangled hair dangerously close to tickling him.

“Then maybe you should woman up and stop being such a man,” she muttered, smiling. Bending down, she kissed his lips Spider-man style. 

Matt's hands automatically shot up to grasp her face, and he pressed his palms to her jaw. Well this was certainly an interesting way to kiss. It was... more challenging. Breaking out of his thoughts, Matt quickly flicked his tongue across her lower lip. Karen sighed, and her mouth opened in response, which still tasted like alcohol. He wanted to deepen the kiss but pulled away instead, trying to hide a grin as Karen growled.

“So, you really want to go another round?”

Karen crossed her arms over her still-bare chest and nodded, a mischievous smile dancing behind her darkened irises. “Yup.”

Propping himself up on his elbows, he leaned forward, trying to move into a sitting position. But instead, he wobbled sideways and had to stop, relying solely on his arms for support.

“Either I'm still exhausted by your earlier performance or I'm still really drunk. Or both.”

Karen watched him dubiously, allowing him to recover. She quickly scanned the room, locating their clothes scattered near the corner where he nearly broke her ribs. A quiet laugh escaped her lips but she doubt Matt noticed, who was now on his feet. 

“Yeah – yeah. I'm right. It's both.” 

He sagged against the edge of Moffat's desk and blinked away the blurriness that had started to cloud the corners of his eyes. Rubbing them harshly, he shook his head from side to side and finally peered through his narrowed lids, once again finding Karen blatantly staring at him with an amused expression. Sighing, Matt rolled his eyes, finding her hand with his own only to bring it to his chest – an automatic gesture. Karen smiled at the warmth underneath his fingertips and giggled lightly at his sleepy demeanor.

“You better not fall asleep on me,” she warned.

“On you? Like this?” He quickly raked his gaze up and down her bare body, raising his eyebrows in approval. “Never.”

Karen smiled again in response, allowing herself to be drawn closer to Matt as he wound an arm around her waist. Settling herself against her body, she nestled her head into his neck so that her cheek was pressed against his shoulder.

“Kaz,” Matt interjected.

“Hm?” She began tracing the collarbone that was opposite to her face, absentmindedly drawing patterns over the sturdy bone protruding there.

“We're naked.”

She pulled away from him and found him biting his lip, obviously trying to hold in a laugh.

“Yes. Yes we are.”

Matt chortled loudly, allowing a single snort to escape his throat.

“Oh, Matthew. You are still so trashed.”

“Yep.”

Karen leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, tearing her face away after a sweet, short moment. She yelped in surprise however, as Matt forcefully anchored a hand behind her neck, preventing her from freeing herself. He threw himself into another kiss at the same moment, the momentum knocking her off balance. Tripping over her own feet, Matt caught Karen and yanked her tightly against his corded body, making sure that their lips never separated in the process. She could feel herself flush with excitement as Matt uttered a noise of contentment into her parted mouth, making her shiver while he grabbed her arms tightly and brought them up around his neck before removing his own so that he could bury his hands into her tangled, silky hair.

Karen's breath quickly hitched, and she held on to him as if he was her everything – her life preserver, her rock, her air, and she slid her tongue into his velvety mouth, brushing it ardently against his own. Matt deepened the kiss even further, tilting his head at an angle so that he could have full access to the heaven that he was in. Sliding his hands down her shoulders and arms, he smoothed his palms against the sides of her back before slowly making his way to her bottom, squeezing her tighter against his waist. He moaned softly at the contact, breaking the kiss with labored breathing as he felt his body stir and prepare for what was to be “Round Two.” Wrapping a hand around her thigh, Matt lifted it up and tethered it around his hip, urging Karen to move against him as he gently bucked himself forwards, colliding with her. He feathered her neck with light kisses as she grasped onto the hair at the nape of his neck, gliding her body over his with strong, deliberate movements. Karen felt a dull ache resonating in her abdomen as he whispered sweet, unintelligible things into her ear, and she hissed through her teeth when suddenly she felt his other hand slide in between her legs, soaking itself in her arousal. She grabbed a hold of his wrist and yanked it away, removing herself completely from Matt's body which was now scorching hot underneath her own.

Panting, Matt's eyes widened as he calculated her expression. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing. You're driving me nuts,” she replied with obvious desire saturating her voice.

“It's a talent,” Matt joked, sniffing with mock pretentiousness. He grabbed her waist and violently pulled her to him again, making her gasp. “So...” he murmured, smiling at her while doing so. “I thought that was the point of all this?” 

When Karen remained silent, he chuckled darkly. “Alright, then. The desk, or the floor?” He bent down and placed his lips against her shoulder, quickly nipping at it before slowly swirling the tip of his tongue around the bruising flesh. As he waited for her to answer, he found her hand once more and placed it over his heart, letting her feel the racing pulse there that could only be the product of his need for her.

Swallowing hard, she shook her head and laughed lightly, moving her hand upwards to cup the side of his cheek. “Neither,” she said mischievously.

“What do you mean “neither?” His attention was momentarily lapsed by her reply, but Matt focused again on her body, dragging his entire mouth up the length of her neck, leaving a wet trail in its place. Karen shivered as electric shocks danced down her spine, and he grinned to himself, blowing lightly against the slicked skin. 

“I'd rather a bed, wouldn't you?”

“Mmmm, yes I would.”

“And I have the perfect bed in mind, actually.”

“That's great, Kaz. Wonderful,” he drawled, too consumed with his lust.

“Don't you want to know where it is?”

“Narnia?” Matt sighed, unwillingly pulling away from her. “I don't know, Karen. Why don't you enlighten me.”

“I'd rather show you,” she stated, her eyes lit up in excitement.

Matt's gaze narrowed slightly and he chomped down on his bottom lip. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you make me nervous,” he blurted out, laughing at the truth of his words.

“Don't be such a stupid face. C'mon, let's go.” 

Matt's hands left her body as she darted away towards the corners of the room, grabbing their clothes in a pile that rested in her arms. Motioning for him to hurry up, Matt strided over to the door and shook his head at her before grasping the doorknob and yanking it open.

“Wait.” Slamming the door shut, a small crease appeared on his forehead.

“What?”

“What if somebody else is walking around the set?”

She chuckled at his anxiety. “Matt, I honestly don't think anyone else is out there. Besides, if there were, they would have checked up on us by now. We weren't exactly quiet a few minutes ago.”

“But we're naked!”

“Yes, we are! Oh, you're so brilliant, look at you.”

“Shut up,” he snapped.

Shuffling over to his now rigid body, Karen tilted her face upwards so that she was staring once more into the liquid peridot that were his eyes. “We're fine. Besides, I've never gone streaking before.”

“Fine, but if we get caught, you are so dead.”

“Deal.”

Letting out an exasperated growl, Matt opened the door again and closed it behind him as they passed through into a darkened hallway.

“Follow me,” Karen nearly cackled.

Taking off, she set a quick pace down the corridor, clutching the bundle of clothes to her chest. Matt followed aimlessly, occasionally casting nervous glances around every corner they turned. Adrenaline ran through his veins, setting them on fire, and he felt dangerously alive. He had to admit, he sort of liked the rush of running naked through the universe that was WHO. He supposed anything really was possible inside of it.

“Still scared?” Karen snickered as she looked back at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Matt grinned, easily quickening his strides to match her speed. “Nope.”

“Brilliant!”

They rounded another corner and sprinted down the long passageway, both of their giggles softly echoing off of the walls around them.

“Is this it?” Matt whispered enthusiastically, breathing hard from the exertion of their run.

Coming to a stop at another door, Karen nodded her head and excitedly threw open the door, leaving them to stare into a pit of nothingness.

“Well, where are we?”

Just as before in Moffat's office, Karen's hand slid across the wall nearest to the door's frame and found the light pad. Flicking the switch on, light illuminated the room and she smiled to herself, walking right in and tossing their clothes next to the side of the TARDIS.

“Ha!”

Matt's jaw dropped open in surprise before the corners of his lips turning up into a wide smirk. His eyes flicked to Karen who looked a little smug with her arms crossed over her chest and her body propped up against the edge of the bed post's frame.

“Amy's room!”

“Yep.” She laughed as Matt still stood underneath the doorway, seemingly unfocused as he gazed at everything near them.

Matt drank in all the blue that surrounded him – the blue walls, the blue TARDIS, Amy's blue little paintings and drawings and dolls... he shook his head, turning slightly to shut the door closed behind him.

“Is this a fantasy or a kink?” Matt asked as he strolled over towards the wooden blue box, winking at Karen as he did so.

“Who says it's either?”

He placed his palm against the polished timber and shifted his body half way in her direction. “You can't be serious. Everything about this just screams Karen.”

“Hmph. Maybe you're right.”

“Obviously,” he droned, running his fingertips over the TARDIS some more.

“Hey, wait a min - “

The air was knocked out of him as he was spun around and harsly pushed up against the set's prop. He would have gasped, but Matt suddenly felt a hand slide up into his hair while something wet attacked his mouth, the shape of it molding against his like putty.

“Karen,” he manage to choke out between their lips.

She purred, tilting her head towards his neck which she then began kissing. “Hi, Matt.”

Still dazed, Matt gulped convulsively and rested his hands lightly on her waist.

Wait a minute...

“Are we role-playing?”

Karen giggled, shooting off vibrations throughout his shoulder. “No. Well it wasn't my intention, but I'm pretty deep in character and surprisingly, so are you.”

What does that mean?

Oh.

The Doctor.

The Doctor pushes Amy off of him right in this very spot.

“So,” she interjected, “Are we role-playing or not?”

What?

“Do you really even have to ask?” he growled low in his throat, wrapping his arms around her bare back.

“Thank god,” she breathed, letting him swoop down upon her once more, her lips crashing into his.

He felt his body stir with jubilation, and so he deepened the kiss, gliding a hand up across Karen's ribs to palm over her breast. Squirming against Matt's touch, she freed her hands of his hair and cupped his neck, allowing her thumbs to trail over the line of his perfect, strong jaw. 

“Matt,” Karen whispered when their mouths parted briefly.

“No, don't talk,” he said half-seriously.

“You have a great chin,” she murmured.

“Okay, keep talking.”

She smiled, and pressed herself to him, deliberately wiggling her hips against his so that he tensed against her. Karen's ribs ached under Matt's strong hold, and so she let a hand drift down over his chest and stomach... allowing it to graze across the flesh of his hardness - but only just.

“You bloody tease,” he growled.

“Always.”

Karen yelped as Matt suddenly scooped her up in a graceful movement, clutching her whole body to his chest in bridal style. He grinned at her doe eyes and slowly made his way over to the bed, dropping her gently onto it's tidy blankets. Karen's red hair fanned out around her face, clashing against the bed's TARDIS blue sheets. Her porcelain skin was flushed, her lips swollen from kissing, and her chest heaved with her heavy breaths. But most of all, her eyes were bright and shining, and she flashed Matt a wicked smile before propping herself up by her elbows.

Matt didn't know when his brain registered for him to move, but he stepped once towards the bed and sank himself down on top of her, heading straight for her neck so that he could nuzzle his face into it.

“Mmm... you smell absolutely wonderful.”

Giggling, Karen rubbed his back with her hands, occasionally digging her nails into him as he pleasured the hollowed area between her jaw and ear. His skin felt like paradise sliding over her own – he was so warm and hard in the areas that she was soft... She could see prominent veins and tendons stick out against his flesh as he trembled with energy. His head had dipped further down to her collarbone and she could feel herself practically hum with satisfaction as he traveled further still, swirling his tongue over one of her breasts, his hand gently kneading the other until she squirmed. Karen then sighed breathlessly, writhing underneath Matt's hands as they set off tiny little shivers down her spine.

Matt kept slinking off of her as he trailed his way down her torso with feathery kisses. Karen's body was unbelievably pliable – he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and squeeze as hard as he could. Arriving at her belly button, she felt one of her hands tangle itself in his floppy hair, and he positioned himself lower, spreading her legs apart and lifting the snowy limbs onto his shoulders. He heard her breath cut off then and he laughed, turning his head to press a kiss against the inside of thigh.

Karen could feel his hot exhalations on her and she waited, Matt's messy hair tickling her all around. She wanted to beg but she didn't. Instead, she patiently played with his fringe, feeling her body grow wetter by the second.

Absentmindedly, Karen quietly laughed to herself. “What? Is the Doctor having second thoughts?”

No longer had the words come out of her mouth did she feel a blazing hot sensation where Matt's head was. Fire suddenly coated her veins and she felt his tongue flick out, twisting in unexpected ways – briefly touching upon her most intricate parts without hesitation. She gasped while her hips jerked up and he had to stifle something – a giggle perhaps, as he clutched onto her legs more tightly, pinning them down.

He was quite good at this, she had to admit. She bit down on her lip to keep from making any excessive noise, but basically all she wanted to do was yell and shout and beg for more as he plundered her folds with his mouth. Retracting a bit, Matt made one straight line from her sopping core all the way to that oh so needed tiny, little nub, causing Karen's hand to pull at his head as if she could force more of herself onto his face.

“Matt,” she whimpered, breathing heavily.

“You're close.” It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The vibrations from his mouth spiraled out all around her, causing her to spasm. He held her even tighter, drawing little circles on her thighs with his thumbs.

“Yes...”

Matt smiled, obviously pleased with himself. “Good.” He inched forward to lap at her again but suddenly, Karen shot up, wrapping her fingers around his hands so that she could yank them away. 

“What...?” 

Matt felt himself being pulled upright as Karen lunged at him, crashing her mouth to his – and frankly, not in a very gentle demeanor at all. A wave of desire then abruptly swept over him as he knew what she wanted, and so Matt pushed her backwards on to the bed, covering her body with his own like before. He growled low in his throat as she bit and sucked on his lower lip and he grinded himself against her hips, causing her arms to shoot out and lock around his neck.

“Now?”

Karen grinned widely, her pale cheeks aflame with color. “If not now then I'm going home.”

“Your wish...”

Matt reached down and grabbed himself carefully, slowly teasing her by rubbing himself up and down her sopping core. He shuddered at the contact and licked his own lips, ignoring Karen pulling and tugging at him before finally placing himself firmly above her. He thrusted once and felt himself fill Karen completely in a single movement, moaning deeply as her walls clenched around him. 

“Oh,” he whispered, smiling briefly, “The bed really is better.”

“Told you.”

Matt trailed the back of his hand down her cheek, dropping low to place a sweet kiss on to her lips.

Allowing Karen to wrap herself around his torso, Matt pulled out of her only to fill her up again, the warmth emanating from her body saturating his skin. He began moving slowly, keeping his thrusts to an even pace. His hands hurt from the tension in them – he gripped her bare waist hard, but he was trying not to bruise her... 

Looking down, Matt could see Karen struggling. She was chewing her bottom lip rather viciously and Matt swooped down to remedy this – he forced her mouth open with his own and intended to ravage it like the way it should be ravaged. 

Stopping all movement, his hands flew to her face and held it steady while he kissed her senseless. She groaned as he slid his tongue in out and between her lips, teasing her. Clawing at his back, Karen dragged her nails down in two straight rows until she reached his bottom. Matt broke contact briefly as he hissed in pain, and then bowed his head at her neck again, palming the other side as he thrusted inside her once more.

His breathing grew harsher when he paced himself slowly, grinding into her with easy, vigorous movements. Karen pressed a hand against the bed's headboard for leverage as her body rocked in time with Matt, and she shimmied herself in time to his tempo so that their hips clashed. She could hear Matt murmur something to himself in between thrusts, and muscles at the bottom of her stomach began tightening – she could feel a steady thrum of energy building there as if somebody had turned on a light switch.

“Matt...”

He groaned, thrusting into her as she whispered his name. “Karen, I've forgotten about something,” he muttered, suddenly smiling.

“No, don't stop,” she begged, reaching out for him when their motion halted altogether.

But, Matt pushed her back down and picked himself up, grinning. His chest was glistening with sweat, but his eyes were on fire with some unreadable emotion within them. Pushing her knees further apart, he placed a hand on her stomach, running his fingertips over its glossy exterior. “Listen, Karen. I was right – the female body does work in mysterious ways, and I've forgotten about that completely. I'm sorry.” He was still breathing hard but his words came out stronger – more... confident.

“Apology accepted. Now get moving again,” she nearly snarled.

“Do as I say, then. When I tell you to, arch your back. Okay?”

“If I do, does that mean we get to go back to the shagging part?”

Matt chuckled, running his free hand through his matted hair. “Yes.”

“Fine,” she muttered, reaching for him again.

Instead, Matt gently knocked her arm away and leaned himself slightly backwards, so that he was at an angle. Pulling himself out of her, he grimaced at the cold air that suddenly surrounded him and fought back the instinct that told him to slam himself inside her again.

He was at her entrance when his breathing became erratic again – Karen watched his peridot irses darken to an emerald color and she made a noise of protest which earned her another smile.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Matt's hands gripped onto her waist and he licked his lips, sliding himself in an inch.

“Go. Arch your back now, Kaz,” he growled.

As he felt Karen contort unto his wishes, he buried himself in her walls in one single, perfect thrust, cursing under his breath as he found what he was looking for. Matt could feel every angle of her slicked walls as he drove into her, finally brushing against a patch of what felt like rough, grainy skin... until he did it – Matt exhaled when he felt the tip of himself collide against something pea-sized and circularly shaped. 

Karen's body spasmed quite literally as she fell limp onto the bed, and her mouth opened for a shriek that never came. Matt pressed their foreheads together as she fought for the ability to speak.

“You see?” I've totally forgotten about that spot on a woman! And it's such a basic part of your anatomy, as well! I'm so thick. No, wait... I'm just drunk.”

Karen nodded her head and kissed him with abrupt urgency – the live wire in her stomach was igniting again and she could feel its glow heating everything around it. He laughed underneath her lips and stroked her cheek with a hand, obviously pleased with himself.

“Get moving,” Karen commanded, all the while straining to pull him closer.

“Yes... ma'am.”

Now that he knew how to finally steer, Matt aimed his thrusts at a slight angle so that he could replicate his movements. Finding her left hand, Matt took it in his and laced their fingers together, resting it far above her head. He could feel sweat dew upon the back of his neck, and he breathed heavily, his hot pants coming out in sharp exhales with each thrust. 

Karen however, was a writhing mess underneath him, desperately trying to meet him with every motion of his body with her own. She chomped down on her lower lip, swallowing a string of obscenities and other types of noises. Matt's eyes closed and he groaned, feeling himself slowly start to swell inside of her.

“Karen, you're so beautiful,” he softly blurted out, grunting mid-thrust.

She gasped as he pushed himself so abruptly deep into her as if he was trying to prove his statements through his actions. He leaned in and kissed her lips but had to retract himself as he focused on keeping composure. Wanting to let her enjoy this the most, he started chanting song lyrics in his head while increasing his tempo and all the while feel himself repeatedly bump into the cluster of nerves right behind her walls' entrance. He didn't want to finish until she did. But god, she felt so good. So right.

No. Not yet, not yet. Concentrate.

Bending down to pepper the side of her neck with soft kisses, she moaned, wrapping her arms around his back to pull him even closer. Karen drew her knees up further up to herself and grinded against his thrusts, gasping for air as the fire in her belly became more intense with each stroke of himself inside her.

“Matt – just go... keep going, please,” she pleaded, giving herself over to her senses.

“Are you close?” he asked through his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as she uttered another needy moan, the sound of it nearly driving him other the edge right then and there.

“Yes. So close... so - “ and she trailed off as he buried himself so deep – so to the hilt that her breathing stopped completely, he left himself right there in that position and quickly brought his hand down in between their tangled state, maneuvering around himself so that he found her exposed parts. Matt began rubbing her and she choked on air, begging him not to stop. He knew he wouldn't last any longer if she didn't shut up, and so he pressed down on her hard while thrusting himself forward one last time, hoping for results.

And, it was enough.

Karen immediately bucked upwards, sinking her teeth into his clenched shoulder, whimpering out his name over and over again as stars exploded behind her eyes. The rest of her body instantly became numb as she felt her lower regions squeeze themselves and contract around Matt who still filled her, leaving her only with the inferno that spiraled its tendrils out from within her to touch her body everywhere else. Watching her orgasm, Matt started up a new rhythm, wanting – no... needing to pleasure her as much as possible. He thrusted into her over and over again throughout the measure of her bliss, clenching his jaw as she continued to make those damned, irresistible moans of ecstacy.

“Karen...” he warned breathlessly.

She stroked the sweaty hair away from his face and urged him on with her hips, despite her undoing. Looking into his lust filled gaze, she smiled.

“Let go, Matt. You can let go...”

And that was the signal for Matt to do exactly as he needed. With her blessing, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, only needing a little nudge from both of them to set him off. He swelled up, and allowed his head to bow as he shuddered, whimpering each time he released himself inside her. Matt gasped, huffing out pent up breaths with sharp exhales and thrusted one last time, collapsing into Karen's waiting arms with a final and defeated groan. 

She stroked his glistening back, feeling the ripples of muscle contract and relax over and over again as he shifted in her hold. Eventually, he rolled over, leaving himself inside her as he wound an arm around her waist. Matt drew her close so that their chests were touching, and he sighed, content with his and her work for the night.

Though his eyes closed, he still grabbed a piece of her crimson hair, twirling and twisting it around his index finger as she studied him dubiously.

“What?” he murmured as she blatantly watched him.

“Nothing,” she replied innocently.

“You're staring.”

“Yes.”

Chuckling, he looked into her eyes. “So, Round Three?”

“Mmmm, no. I don't think so.” Her words were serious but Karen's eyes sparkled, like they always did when she was feeling mischievous.

“I can live with that, actually. I don't want you sucking me dry. I still have to walk in the morning, you know.”

“Oh, don't be so dramatic. You're so drunk you probably won't remember half... if not most of this.”

Matt's eyes automatically narrowed at her assumption. “No. No way is that happening.”

“You think?”

Slowly, Matt leaned in and closed the distance between their faces, kissing her sweetly.

“I know.”


End file.
